SarazarLP
Valentin Rahmel (born on Febraury 27, 1984) known on YouTube as Sarazar (or SarazarLP), is a german webvideo producer, Let's Player, TV presenter and entrepreneur. With his friend Gronkh he is one of the most famous of its kind. Personal life Before he had his YouTube channel, Valentin was the Initiator of the online portal MMORPG-Planet.de. With his friend Erik Range (alias Gronkh) he founded the Playmassive Ltd.. Playmassive Ltd. The Playmassive Ltd. is an enterprise that commercializes young video artists and websites and does also offer gaming news and gaming contents on its internet portals and websites. One website in the Playmassive network is GronkhDE http://gronkh.de/, a website that is operated by Gronkh himself. The website shows Gronkh's videos, but also the channels of other Let's Players, just like Sarazar and Sgt. Rumpel . Let's Play Together LPT on MyVideo.de On May 18, 2012 the livestream and webshow "Let's Play Together" http://www.myvideo.de/Themen/Lets-Play-Together, started on MyVideo.de. During the show Sarazar and Gronkh are presenting and/or playing new games, talking about gaming news and doing activities together with the community. The livestream is shown usually every friday but sometimes there are little intervals where it is not shown or Gronkh or Sarazar are not on site. With regular over 100,000 views the livestream is pretty popular. On January 2014 both Rahmel and Range left their former producer company and got part in the studio71 network, which is again part of the german TV channel ProSieben. LPT XXL This Event was part of the GamesCom 2013 in Cologne, where Sarazar, Gronkh and Rumpel, were playing games together with some chosen Fans, performing their single "Elektrotitte" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scLos85tKDY and entertaining the 4,000 appeared guests. As musical support the band Donots ''and the Group ''DieAlchimisten ''appeared. There was also a trailer shown for the Last Man Standing 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVl_iSA5AG8 ''event. Last Man Standing Events On March 14, 2013 two teams competed against each other in an eight hour lasting livestream, that was watched by over 1 Million viewers. The both teams were: Team Let's Play Together (Sarazar and Gronkh) and Team HardReset (PietSmiet). In each team were six competitors, who challenged each other in many games. It ended as a draw (3:3). On November 30, last year, the LMS 2 was again streamed live on MyVideo, again with Team LPT and Team HardReset. Controversy In October 2012 the german Sueddeutsche Zeitung published an article, were they criticized him, because of his really happy and amused way of moderating, while he was killing the enemies in the game Crysis 2. They cited him with sentences like: "Oh shoot! That looks great!" (while he was watching a dead body) and "I make mincemeat out of you!" (during a ongoing fight). http://www.sueddeutsche.de/digital/aggressiv-durch-egoshooter-ich-mach-schaschlik-aus-dir-1.1493661 Trivia * On the Superhomies https://www.youtube.com/user/diesuperhomies YouTube channel he and Gronkh also do Let's Eats on their travels. * Already two Superhomies trips went to the USA. * The name Sarazar is patented and saved as a trademark. * In 2013 the song Elektrotitte (english: electronic boobs) was released, which had started as a runninggag in the LPT-livestream. In the song are Valentin, Erik and Manuel performing and singing. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:German YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers